


Starry Night

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [7]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: John needs an escape from Cheyenne Mountain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

Sam takes John’s hand in hers, leading him through the familiar maze of Cheyenne Mountain.  It's been months since Atlantis crashed to Earth and the Stargate program went public, making them both instant- and controversial- celebrities.  It's more than a little overwhelming for them both, but it's been making John miserable, especially since the fate of Atlantis herself is still uncertain.  

At least they get to spend more time together now.  

The sky is clear and the stars are bright above them as Sam pulls them to the ground.  Their breath turns into little clouds above them.  

“I thought you might like to get out for a little bit,” Sam says.  “It's always good to look at the stars.”

“I don't know how you lived under the mountain for over a decade.  It's so… cramped,” John says quietly.  

“It’s home,” Sam says easily.  She reaches over to take his hand; his grip is tight.  “The best home.  It makes it less cramped.”

“If you say so,” John says doubtfully.  

“You could go home,” Sam reminds him.  “They’re not keeping us in the mountain.”

“The press are always there,” John says, fingers gripping her hand tightly.   “Are you sure you can't dial the Stargate so we can leave until this is over?”

“Sadly, the Stargate’s on lockdown,” Sam says wistfully.  

“Yeah, but I've read the mission reports.  You could break out of here,” John says, turning to look at her.  

“I wish…” Sam murmurs, suddenly blinking hard.  “It would be nice to get away.  Just for a little bit.”

“Tonight, we have the stars,” John reminds her.  “And each other.”

Sam tilts her head to look at John and smiles, reaching out to stroke his cheek, the stubble scratching her fingertips.  “Yeah.  That's good.”


End file.
